bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
BACK FROM BLIND
|print usa = September 4, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421542997 |chapters = 396. THE BITE 397. Edge of the Silence 398. BACK FROM BLIND 399. DEICIDE 400. DEICIDE2 401. DEICIDE3 402. DEICIDE4 403. DEICIDE5 404. DEICIDE6 |viz = 396. THE BITE 397. Edge of the Silence 398. BACK FROM BLIND 399. DEICIDE 400. DEICIDE 2 401. DEICIDE 3 402. DEICIDE 4 403. DEICIDE 5 404. DEICIDE 6 }} BACK FROM BLIND is the forty-sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary With Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto giving him an opening, Ichigo Kurosaki goes in for the finishing strike against Sōsuke Aizen! But Ichigo will need the help of some new reinforcements if he hopes to defeat both Aizen and Gin Ichimaru! Bleach All Stars Chapters 396. THE BITE Aizen begins to reveal his secrets. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Sōsuke Aizen # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Uryū Ishida (flashback) # Renji Abarai (flashback) # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Zangetsu (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) # Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 295: It's All A Trap...Engineered Bonds! 397. Edge of the Silence As Aizen reveals facts, Isshin intervenes. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Fishbone D (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida (flashback) # Acidwire (flashback) # Sōsuke Aizen # Renji Abarai (flashback) # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Hollow Ichigo (flashback) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) # Ulquiorra Cifer (flashback) # Yasochika Iemura (flashback) # Isshin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 296: The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo! 398. BACK FROM BLIND Isshin and Ichigo square off against Aizen and Gin. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 296: The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo! *Episode 297: The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin! 399. DEICIDE As Aizen and Isshin continue to fight, Ichimaru explains his Zanpakutō's abilities. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Isshin Kurosaki # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jidanbō Ikkanzaka (flashback) # Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 297: The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin! 400. DEICIDE2 Ichigo figures out what is truly frightening about Kamishini no Yari, as Aizen reaches the limits of his Shinigami body. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Rangiku Matsumoto # Gin Ichimaru # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 297: The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin! 401. DEICIDE3 Aizen reveals the true power of the Hōgyoku. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Isshin Kurosaki # Sōsuke Aizen # Kaien Shiba (flashback) # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) # Yasutora Sado (flashback) # Orihime Inoue (flashback) # Shinji Hirako (flashback) # Kensei Muguruma (flashback) # Mashiro Kuna (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Gin Ichimaru # Kisuke Urahara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 297: The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin! 402. DEICIDE4 Kisuke Urahara battles Sōsuke Aizen. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Yammy Llargo (flashback) # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 300: Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen! 403. DEICIDE5 The battle continues as Yoruichi Shihōin joins the fray. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Gin Ichimaru # Kisuke Urahara # Sōsuke Aizen # Yoruichi Shihōin Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 300: Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen! 404. DEICIDE6 Aizen invites Urahara, Isshin, and Yoruichi to continue their attack as Ichimaru and Ichigo resume their battle. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Sōsuke Aizen # Yoruichi Shihōin # Kisuke Urahara # Isshin Kurosaki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Gin Ichimaru # Izuru Kira # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Rangiku Matsumoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 300: Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen! Author's Notes References Navigation 46